


My Last

by BlackAce7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Master of Death Harry Potter, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce7/pseuds/BlackAce7
Summary: Harry Potter had only one love in his life. But he lost her. And the pain of losing her was just too much for him.So after that, Harry decided that he would fence the net around him so no one could hurt him again. She would be his last, he promised himself. And so it was until 𝘴𝘩𝘦 came.-In a nutshell, a short love story about Harry and Luna, and how she became his last.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	My Last

Harry had only one love in his life. Only one person to whom he gave the key and permission to tear him alive.

And Harry loved her. Strong and deep. So much so that he gave her his whole self. Not just the heart but him whole.

And Harry loved being in control. He did not like change or chaos. He wanted everything to go as he envisioned. But with her, he didn’t need that control because she was a force you couldn’t capture.

He was neither a romantic nor a great lover of love. But looking into those magical brown eyes he realized that love is truly blind. And he wanted to stay blind, forever.

So he tried to be the best he could be. Even though he knew he was far from a good man he tried anyway. For her.

But as with everything, nothing lasts forever.

She left him. Quiet and fast. And he hated her for it. She entered his life with a loud bang creating chaos. But she left quietly and quickly as if she had never even existed.

And after that, Harry promised himself that she would be the last. The first and last person to whom he will give a part of himself. Because the moment Ginny walked through that door she took a part of him with her. The part that he will never have back.

And the years passed and Harry kept his promise. He built an invisible net around himself that protected him. He was no longer the weak and naive boy he used to be.

And it worked. After all he was a Master of Death, his job did not involve emotions and he therefore decided not to use them then. He didn't need them.

It’s actually a bit ironic how him being a Master of Death introduced him to you.

You. 

You were interesting. He still remembered when he first met you. 

It was winter, cold and harsh. Harry was just returning from a large park where a man had been killed. It turns out that the only thing the wizard remembered was the green light before everything went black.

One of his tasks was to make sure that the man's soul passed to the other side. And after a full twenty minutes of talking to the man, he was already tired.

The man seemed strange, constantly turning around as if looking for something. But Harry was too tired so he decided to ignore it.

He was just about to go back to Death when he heard a voice behind him.

“Isn't it funny how death can take us at any moment. We have no control over it.”

Harry turned quickly on his heels.

There was a girl in front of him. She stood leaning against a tree with her hands in pockets of her brown coat.

She had long blonde hair that fell in waves on her shoulders. She wore a long brown coat with a thick burgundy sweater and black jeans.

But that was not what caught Harry's attention. It was the girl's eyes. 

The girl looked like she was in her thoughts. Her pale blue eyes looked as if they were somewhere far away in her own world. 

And Harry would think that it was possible that the girl did not address him, but that she was just talking to herself. But then she turned her head towards him and Harry knew she was addressing him.

“You can see me.” he said with disbelief in his voice. How is that possible? People shouldn't see him.

The girl just laughed like he was silly. “Of course I can see you. You're one of them, aren't you? One of those who come when someone dies.”

“How?” He said still in shock. The girl just kept looking at him without saying anything.

“What are you?”

The blonde haired girl raised an eyebrow. “I'm just a girl. But if you want to know who I am, then I must say it's nice to meet you. I'm Luna Lovegood.”

I just snorted in disbelief. Who is this girl? And how on earth could she see him?

“You know it's rude not to introduce yourself after I told you my name.”

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Who does this girl think she is? Harry just wanted to go to Death and forget about the weird girl because she was slowly starting to get on his nerves.

The girl seeing that he was not responding said, “Okay child of Death, I see you're not up for a conversation so I'll leave. I have something important to do.”

And as Harry watched as Luna was leaving, before he could stop himself he yelled, “Harry!”

Luna turned confused. “What?”

“My name is Harry, you weird girl.” he said. 

Luna just laughed, “Goodbye, child of Death!” And with that she turned and left.

And as Harry watched the girl leave he felt a squeeze in his chest. He shook his head and disappeared into the tin air, heading home.

But that wasn't the last time he saw a strange girl. From that day on they keep running into each other. Harry was sure that the Destiny was punishing him.

But deep down, Harry was glad to see Luna all the time. Although he won't admit it to her in these few months, she has grown close to his heart.

Too close to the heart.

And he was afraid. He was afraid he would make the same mistake as before. He knew he didn't have enough strength to get a broken heart again.

So even though Luna and he were close he was always careful not to be too close. Because he knew it would destroy him.

But just as it was with Ginny, he couldn't control Luna.

And he didn't want to control her. Luna was a free soul, spontaneous and untamed and that was one of the reasons he liked her.

And that is exactly why he lowered his net, which he fenced around himself. He didn’t even know he had done it until it was too late.

Just like the first day he met her, Luna quietly crept into his heart. She surprised him but it was already too late.

He was already in love with her.

-

Harry loved winter for two reasons. The first was because he met you then. And the other was because it was then when he told you three sweet words he had wanted to say to you for some time.

But soon winter became the most hated time for him. The most painful one.

And just like the day he first saw you, it was winter. Only the winter was not cold but pleasant and the sun peeked through the clouds.

Spring was approaching and the snow was already slowly melting.

Harry and Luna were sitting on a bench in park when Luna turned to him and said, “Harry I have something important to tell you.”

And Harry knew it was important because he noticed that Luna looked more serious than usual. Something was wrong.

“What is it?”

Luna sighed, “Remember the first day you asked me how come I could see you? You said it wasn't possible for people to see you. But still I did even though I shouldn't.”

Luna turned her head toward him and looked him in the eye. “The reason I can see you is because... I'm not alive.”

Harry froze in shock, “What?"” he barely asked. 

“I'm dead, Harry. That's why I can see you. I'm the soul of a dead girl you should have made sure she crossed over to the other side.” 

Harry still didn't move, not believing his ears. He felt like he was in a nightmare.

“What do you mean the girl I was supposed to take care of?” he asked after a few minutes.

Luna smiled sadly looking at the lake in front of them.

“Exactly a year ago I died. Right here. Do you remember that man you talked to that day? That was my dad. That day my dad and I were walking through the park in search of the plants he wanted to show me. Everything was normal until we heard a strange sound behind us. But before we could turn around I saw dad getting hit by the green light. It was Death Eater. I didn't see his face, but it didn't matter since I was dead a second later.”

They remained silent for a long time until Harry finally asked, “But how come I didn't see you? Why weren't you next to your father?”

Luna shook her head. “I don't know. I don't know why any of that happened. It's funny actually how little control we have around our death actually.”

“But why are you just telling me this now Lu?” Harry asked though one part of him was afraid he knew the reason already.

Luna looked at him again, but this time with tears in her eyes.

„Because the time has come for me to move to the other side. Your task is completed Harry, and now is the time for me to leave.”

Harry felt tears on his cheeks. He didn't even notice till now that he started crying.

“Why?” he asked even though he knew why.

“I'm ready, Harry.” she said as tears slid down her cheeks. Although her soul ached, she knew it was the right decision. She no longer belongs here and it’s time to go home. To a new home.

Harry felt as if someone had punched his heart. It was all as before. Actually... this time it was even worse, more painful.

Harry saw out of the corner of his eye that a tunnel was being created from which a bright white light shone. He knew what that meant.

And he should have shouted, shouted that he wouldn't let her go. He should have hugged her and never let go, but he didn’t. Because he knew that Luna had decided and only when the soul decides to cross to the other side only then does the tunnel appear.

They looked at each other. As Harry looked into those light blue eyes, he knew he loved her. He loved her so much that his soul ached.

Long ago he promised himself that Ginny would be his first and last love. But he was wrong. Although Ginny was his first love, it was definitely not his last.

Luna hugged him tightly. And as tears slid down their cheeks their lips connected into one last kiss.

Although Luna was not his first, she would be his last. A person he will remember for the rest of his life. Because he knew he will not love anybody like her.

And as he watched her enter the light, there was only one thought in his mind.

I will love you forever, Luna Lovegood.


End file.
